


Taste of Forbiddance

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de 30 drabbles relatando la relación de Saga y Kanon, no llevan orden cronológico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles 01-06

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Saint Seiya Themes (SagaxKanon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753090) by [A Schwärzung (hassliebe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung). 



**1) Longing**

La oscuridad lo rodeaba. La fresca brisa nocturna penetraba a través de la ventana, acariciando su cuerpo. No era como sus caricias y nunca lo sería. La pálida piel contra la suya, aquellos delgados labios paseándose pro su cuello antes de que el sueño se apoderase de él. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar esas largas y tupidas pestañas que ocultaban esos ordes de azul profundo que siempre adquirían un matiz cálido cuando lo miraban. Era en ese único momento cuando se sentía realmente vivo. Pero ahora sólo quedaba la melancolía y la soledad como su única compañera. Cerró los ojos, deseando que el viento y la oscuridad pudieran regresarle a Kanon, que pudieran regresarlo a su vida.

**2) Narcissism**

A veces se preguntaba si era egoísta, y después de pensarlo por un momento, sonrió. Después de todo era un narcisista, de lo contrario ¿por qué estaba enamorado de ese hombre? No había sido su decisión, había sido el destino. Alguna vez habían estado completos y habían sido uno solo, ahora sólo eran mitades. Poseían las mismas facciones; sin embargo Saga era mucho más hermoso y sincero, tanto así que tentaba a Kanon hasta el punto de desear esconderlo en una prisión para que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo. Después de todo, aquel rostro idéntico al suyo era la prueba de que Saga le pertenecía.

**3) Forget me not.**

No podía decir cuántas veces había repetido aquel nombre antes de perder la consciencia. Desde que había dejado a Kanon ahí, encerrado y condenado a morir,su nombre se había convertido en al única plegaria que Saga podía repetir todas las noches. Sus profundos ojos azules llenos de odio habían envenenado su corazón, destruyendo el último vestigio de cordura que le quedaba. Su voz gritando y maldiciendo atormentaba a Saga hasta que no podía más, derramando una solitaria lágrima como única expresión de arrepentimiento. Entonces llegaba la mañana y Saga podía olvidar para su conveniencia que había abandonando a Kanon, podía fingir no sentir ese dolor punzante en su pecho.

**4) Dawn**

Abrió sus ojos, admirando en silencio la figura frente a él. Afuera aún estaba todo en penumbras, sin embargo para Kanon el día había llegado. No necesitaba que el sol penetrase a través de la ventana y los rayos del sol proyectándose en su rostro no eran su idea de un perfecto amanecer. El ver el rostro de Saga en el momento en que sus ojos se abrían era todo lo que necesitaba. Su cabello brillaba semejante al oro mientras sus ojos azules se abrían, esos hermosos y profundos orbes eran mucho más celestiales que cualquier cielo. No necesitaba del sol, porque para Kanon, su sol estaba despertando justo frente a él, sonriendo.

**5) Addictive**

Disfrutaba de la suave piel que acariciaban sus labios y la calidez del cuerpo sobre el suyo. Entonces un gemido escapó de entre los labios del hombre retorciéndose debajo de él. Sonrió complacido con la manera en que Saga se derretía entre sus brazos. Pero cuando esos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, su mente se nubló mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor del cuello de Saga. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de disfrutar esos exquisitos y venenosos labios. Saga era perfecto, atlético y hermoso, no había nada de él que no lo enloqueciera o que no fuera adictivo, después de todo, Saga era un dulce veneno.

**6) Sulking**

—Deja de hacer eso.  
Kanon observó a Saga, frunciendo.  
— ¿Perdón?  
Saga estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan benevolente que Kanon tanto detestaba.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero, deja de enfunfurruñarte.  
Kanon sonrió con cansancio, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—No lo hago.  
—Sí lo estás haciendo, y sabes que lo haces cuando estás celoso.  
Kanon le miró sorprendido, tratando de fingir una sonrisa despreocupada.  
— ¿Tengo razón alguna para estar celoso?  
—Desde luego que no.  
—Tienes razón, después de todo eres mío.  
— ¿Quién dice? —, Saga sonrió, abrazando a Kanon mientras acariciaba su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos. Disfrutaba tanto de molestar a Kanon, además de que se sentía encantado al ver la actitud infantil de su hermano.


	2. Drabbles 07-12

**7) If only**

Kanon sabía que odiaba a Aiolos, su razón era realmente sencilla. No podía soportar a Sagitario, así como tampoco podía soportar su cálida sonrisa o esos brillantes ojos azules que trataban con necedad de mostrarle compasión. Kanon despreciaba a Aiolos más que a nadie y estaba seguro de que detrás de esas expresiones de simpatía sólo había hipocresía.  
Kanon nunca admitiría que la verdadera razón de que odiara al noveno santo era porque Saga era más cercano a él que a su propio hermano, nunca admitiría que odiaba a Aiolos porque este se había inmiscuido en su relación con Saga. Si tan sólo Aiolos no existiera, Saga lo amaría.

**8) Surprise**

Avanzaban lenta y torpemente a través del tercer templo. Saga no pudo evitar reír cuando escuchó a su hermano gemelo maldecir en voz baja.  
—Estamos teniendo problemas, ¿no es así?  
—Para nada—, respondió Kanon con ironía.  
—Quizás deberías dejarme ver para que pudiéramos acabar con esto más rápido.  
—No me vas a convencer Saga, pretendo mantener esto como una sorpresa hasta el mismísimo final.  
—Sí, claro.  
Ambos tropezaron de nuevo hasta casi caer. Esta vez Kanon suspiró mientras Saga sentía esas cálidas manos alejarse de él. Kanon sonrió y le beso, olvidándose de secuestrar a Saga.

**9) Secret Smile**

Esas palagras seguían acechándolo pese a saber que eran meras suposiciones. Cuando Saga entró en el tercer templo, fue recibido por un Kanon sonriente.  
—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
—Bien gracias, ¿y el tuyo?  
—No pienso quejarme—, Kanon sonrió de nuevo, tras lo cual Saga frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Nada, olvídalo.  
—Sólo dime que te molesta.  
—… ¿Siempre le sonríes así a los demás? —, una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en los labios de Kanon.  
—No, no lo hago; y me alegra que lo hayas notado.  
Saga deseaba preguntar exactamente qué había notado, pero un beso evitó que pudiera hacerlo.  
—A mi también—, sonrió Saga antes de besar de nuevo a Kanon.

**10) Had I known**

Kanon sonrió, mientras la melancholia era evidente en sus ojos. Saga sabía que algo estaba mal por el modo en que su gemelo le observaba. Se habían apartado poco a poco, día tras día. Primero el silencio entre ellos era agradable, pero después se había vuelto incómodo, al igual que todo lo demás. Sentía un dolor sordo y punzante en su pecho mientras trataba de sonreírle a Kanon. Aún no podía saber en qué momento se habían vuelto un par de extraños.  
Si hubiera sabido que las cosas empeorarían, lo habría estrechado entre sus brazos para demostrale cuánte le importaba. Habría dicho "También te amo".

**11) Just for tonight**

Era ya tarde cuando sintió a alguien trepándose en su cama, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, mientras se giraba bruscamente. Kanon jadeó sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de Saga e intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible.  
—Por favor Saga, sólo esta vez.  
Quería preguntar de qué se trataba eso, pero Kanon le envolvió en sus brazos para después acariciar con sus labios el cuello de Saga, quien se estremeció al sentir la calidez del aliento de su hermano contra su piel. Justo en ese instante, los suaves labios de su gemelo apresaron los suyos, sintiendo su cuerpo enervarse del placer.

**12) Forever a Secret**

Siempre había admirado el extraño brillo que poseían sus ojos, podía observar al otro en silencio durante horas, meditando acerca de las sutiles diferencias entre ambos. ¿Cómo podía la gente confundirlos? Kanon era mucho más afable, sus labios sonreían tan despreocupadamente que a veces Saga se sentía celoso.  
—Deja de verme, es incómodo.  
Saga le sonrío lánguidamente, decidiendo no contestar. Nunca le podría decir a Kanon acerca de su gran pasión por él, sin embargo, nunca renunciaría al placer de admirar a su gemelo.


	3. Drabbles 13-18

**13) Missing**

Cada vez que Saga era enviado a una misión, Kanon no podía evitar preguntarse si su hermano regresaría sano y salvo. Era estúpido pensar que fuese de otra manera, considerando que Saga era uno de los más poderosos santos de la Orden; pero eso no evitaba que Kanon se preocupase.  
Eran una sola alma, dividida en dos cuerpos, pero el hecho persistía. Sin embargo, cada vez que Saga se iba, Kanon sentía como si estuviese de pie a la orilla de un acantilado, a punto de caer en una eterna oscuridad. Por eso siempre le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo sobrecogedor.

**14) The only truth**

Poco a poco respirar se volvía doloroso, y cada vez que intentaba enfocar su mirada en la frágil imagen de su diosa, todo se volvía borroso. La vida le abandonaba, fluyendo lentamente a través del surco carmín que su propia mano había provocado.  
Lo había perdido todo; poco a poco su mundo se había derrumbado hasta que no quedaban nada más que ruinas. Sus sueños de paz y de una vida deprovista del sufrimiento causado por los caprichosos de los dioses habían sido destruidos en el momento en que había dejado encerrada a la persona más importante para él. Su vida había estado llena de mentiras, pero su amor por Kanon había sido la única verdad.

**15) Not a Saint**

Era un santo de Oro, pero a veces se sentía más como un mártir. Cuando había llegado al Santuario, había sacrificado su infancia para convertirse en un aprendiz digno; después, había sacrificado su inocencia para poder cumplir con su primera misión al tomar por primera vez la vida de otro ser humano.  
Nunca había sido egoísta, pero había un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Nunca dejaría de amar a Kanon, y nunca aceptaría que los separasen. Saga no era un santo, sólo era un hombre enamorado.

**16) Gravestone**

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Todo se sentía irreal, desde la fría lluvia y la tierra húmeda bajo sus rodillas, hasta la imagen frente a él. La fría piedra enfrente de su persona lo retaba silenciosamente. Kanon nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, sin embargo la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.  
Sus dedos acariciaron la lápida con la misma ternura que usaría con un amante. El momento en que sus ojos distinguieron el nombre, sus lágrimas comenzaron a entremezclarse con las gruessa gotas de lluvia, descendiendo por su rostro hasta caer en el piso.  
—Esta es la segunda vez que me dejas Saga.

**17) Interruption**

—Deja de fulminarlo con la mirada.  
—¿A quién fulmino? —, preguntó Kanon, fingiendo inocencia.  
—Si pudieras matar a alguien mirándolo, Aiolos ya estaría muerto.  
—Eso no es verdad, aunque no me importaría si fuese así.  
La sonrisa casi dulce de su hermano provocó que una sonrisa desdeñosa apareciera en sus propios labios.  
—Es un buen hombre, no entiendo porque te desagrada.  
—Y yo no sé porqué te agrada tanto.  
Kanon hizo un mohín antes de rodear a Saga con sus brazos.  
—Siempre nos interrumpe, Saga se estremeció al sentir la calidez de la respiración de Kanon en su oído.  
—¡Saga! —, llamaba a lo lejos Aiolos.

**18) Whatever it takes**

La primera vez que había visto los ojos de Kanon desbordando tanta pasión, Saga había quedado atónito, pero después se había vuelto adicto a la mirada de anhelo que lucían.  
Ahora el hombre bajo él luchaba débilmente, fallando al final. Podía sentir a Kanon rendirse ante sus besos y caricias mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban para volverse uno de nuevo. Su encuentro era apasionado y consumía sus mentes y cuerpos por completo.  
Saga estaba más que dispuesto a ir en contra de los dioses con tal de permanecer con él para siempre. Incluso podría enfrentarse a todo el mundo con tal de poder abrazar a Kanon así.


	4. Drabbles 19-24

**19) Not quite sure.**

Observó al otro hombre, sus ojos parecían vacíos y opacos. Una ola de culpa sobrecogedora se apoderó de él mientras sus yemas trazaban delicadas líneas en la pálida piel. Miró cómo una lágrima solitaria escapaba de esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba. Habían estado condenados desde el principio, cualquiera podía darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor en su pecho al saber que le estaba causando a Saga tanta agonía. Su hermano estaba perdiendo la batalla, y lo sabía. Había estado esperando ver a Saga rendirse ante él, y lo sabía. Pero Kanon ya no estaba tan seguro.

**20) Sneaking up**

Un sonido lo despertó. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron encontró a alguien a su lado en la cama. Le sonrió suavemente a Kanon, invitándolo a acercarse con un simple gesto. Su hermano se precipitó a su lado, aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo.  
Shion no aprobaba aquel profundo lazo entre ellos, solía decir: "Es una muestra de debilidad, deberían madurar y separarse". Pero de vez en cuando, Kanon se escabullía hasta su habitación, buscando la cercanía y calidez de su hermano, haciendo que Saga siempre cediese. Siempre serían uno, sin importar que otros trataran de separarlos por la fuerza.

**21) Too much love**

Le miraba, casi con odio. De repente sintió culpa por haberle dicho esas palabras. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿decirle, también te amo? Ambos sabían que eso era imposible. Este era el pecado más grande del mundo, aún así ambos podían darse cuenta cuán culpables eran en realidad con tan sólo verse el uno al otro.  
Sin embargo, en lugar de disculparse, Saga se había dado la vuelta dejando atrás a un Kanon herido. Cerró sus ojos, deseando no estar enamorado de la única persona de la que no podía estarlo.  
El amor no siempre era suficiente, o como en este caso, a veces el amor podía ser demasiado.

**22) Unsacred**

Labios rozándose, miembros enredados y gemidos apagados lo abrumaban, llevándolo hasta el más delicioso placer. Nada podia ser tan perfecto e intenso como tener sus cuerpos unidos en esa manera tan íntima. ¿Cómo podían llamarle a esto traición? ¿Cómo podia ser un pecado cuando se sentía tan bien? Nadie podía amar a Saga como él, nadie podía conocerlo como Kanon.  
¿Por qué estaba mal si quería pasar el resto de su vida con Saga? La gente podía llamarle pecado, pero su amor no era impuso, sólo eran incapaces de comprender.

**23) Mine brother**

Mira al espejo y trata de imaginarse esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos y tan distintos. Sabe que supuestamente son idénticos, pero Saga siempre ha sido mucho más altivo y majestuoso. Kanon es astuto e ingenioso, mientras que Saga algunas veces podía ser tan directo que parecía grosero. No podrían ser más distintos, tal y como el día y la noche.  
Kanon a veces siente que es como la luna, como si sólo reflejase el resplandor de Saga, pero nunca se ha sentido celoso, porque ama demasiado a Saga como para sentirse así. Sin embargo, no está dispuesto a ceder ese lugar que sabe que tiene en el corazón de su hermano.

**24) Enticing**

Se estremece al sentir la suave boca presionándose contra su cuello, mientras deposita besos descuidadamente a través de toda su piel al mismo tiempo que unas fuertes manos recorren, con fluidez adquirida por la práctica, su espalda. Saga trata de girarse, pero el agarre de Kanon se lo impide. Puede sentir esos labios curvándose en una sonrisa contra su piel sonrojada, con la que imagina que es una sonrisa taimada.  
Mientras unos dedos comienzan a reptar por su pecho, Saga empuja a su hermano para finalmente encararle. Se sorprende al ver el aspecto de Kanon. Sus ojos con una mirada suave y brillante y sus labios enrojecidos que le invitan a asaltarlos hasta llegar a un placentero olvido.


	5. Drabbles 25-30

**25) Not yours**

Ambos usualmente pasaban su tiempo separados y usualmente a Kanon eso no le importa, pero cuando recuerda que Aiolos pasa todo su día con Saga, un arranque de celos amenaza con sobrepasarle. A Kanon no le agrada Sagitario y se lo deja en claro a Saga pese a su insistencia de que éste es un buen hombre. Pero no puede ser una buena persona si parece tratar de hacerse amigo de ambos cuando Kanon sabe que sólo está interesado en Saga.

Así que cuando cae la noche y Saga permanece envuelto en sus brazos, Kanon no puede evitar sentir una oscura satisfacción.

**26) Mistakes**

La mayoría de las personas creen que son sus errores los que definen su pasado, pero Saga sabe que no es así, o al menos lo hace ahora. No fue fácil aceptarlo, Kanon tuvo que darle una paliza para que pudiera entenderlo. En ese momento hubo ira, frustación, resentimiento y, para su sorpresa, lo que ambos habían creído que era un amor no correspondido.

Hubo lagrimas en sus ojos y una pena tan profunda que sus heridas resultaron bastante insignificantes en ese momento. Ambos encontraron el perdón en el otro y Saga aprendió que pese a sus errores, su pasado no era tan importante como el futuro.

**27) Distant**

En ocasiones, cuando ambos estaban en la cama, Kanon se preguntaba si Saga podría escuchar sus gritos silenciosos en la oscuridad, corrían a través de sus venas, iniciando un fuego que consumía su alma día con día. Deseaba expresar su frustración, sus inseguridades y miedos.

Por otra parte, podía sentirlo incluso si trataba de negarlo; ambos estaban distanciándose y su alma estaba siendo despedazada con cada una de sus peleas. Hubiera sido fácil culpar a otros, como a Aiolos, con su disposición alegre que sólo les reflejaba su propia oscuridad.

A veces Kanon se preguntaba si Saga podía escuchar su silencioso "Te amo, no nos dejes".

**28) Illness**

Kanon estaba enfermo y Saga se sentía inútil. No podía hacer nada para mejorar el malestar de su gemelo más que cambiar el lienzo húmedo en su frente y murmurar dulces nimiedades en su oído. A veces olvidaba lo verdaderamente frágil que son los seres humanos. Sentía pánico cada vez que consideraba la posibilidad de perder a Kanon; sabía que estaba exagerando, pero su gemelo era lo único que le quedaba.

Usualmente su hermano era tan fuerte y vivaz, tan hermoso que provocaba un dolor en su pecho de sólo verlo. Saga habría hecho cualquier cosa por Kanon, habría sufrido de cualquier cosa en cuaquier momento para evitar ver a su hermano así, tan distinto a como lucía usualmente.

**29) Intruder**

Saga sonreía mientras veía a su hermano, quien a su vez observaba a Aiolos. Sus brillantes ojos estaban cargados de suspicacia y sus labios se torcían en una manera peculiar. Quería reír, pero entonces Kanon le miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si Saga hubiera hecho algo imperdonable al presentarle a Sagitario. Por otra parte, Aiolos le sonreía a su hermano, aparentemente inconsciente del desagrado del otro.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, Kanon, quien le había estado ignorando, se giró de repente y cruzó sus brazos mientras le miraba con furia.

—Sigue sin agradarme.

Saga se permitió reír entonces.

**30) You lied**

Kanon continuaba gritando maldiciones e insultos a Saga mientras su hermano mayor se convertía un un punto indistinto en el horizonte. Sus nudillos lucían blanquecinos debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los barrotes que le mantenían preso.

Finalmente se desplomó en la fría agua del mar, sin importarle que el agua se colara entre su ropa. Sentía frío, pero la sensación nada tenía que ver con el mar. Era la traición, el dolor y la soledad. Odiaba a Saga casi tanto como lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su promesa? Se suponía que ambos permanecerían juntos para siempre, pese a todo.


End file.
